Flux
|image1= |featured_characters=Mo, Michelle, Andi, Jessica, Quincy, Sierra, Bambi, Sonya, Kyle, and Jimmy |episode=How to Love Somebody |previous_song=Life Like This |next_song=[[]] |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Flux Girls: Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Kyle: Yeah) Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Kyle: Dynasty, baby) Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Kyle: Flux Girls) Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Kyle: Let's hit it) Sierra: I’ve dated a couple of guys who were awesome, And the celebrity part of my life and The traveling part is hard to get around You never get to see each other, Especially if you’re both musicians Bambi: The difficulties of life are intended To make us better, not bitter You can’t have a better tomorrow, If you keep thinking about yesterday Sonya: Cause in the end, we all become stories So make your story legendary So set yourself goals then kick them (with Michelle: in the face) Stay committed to your decisions, But stay flexible (with Michelle: in your approach) Flux Girls: Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Bambi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Bambi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux Girls Andi: If ever there was a quote that sums up my sass, this is it. I've always believed in being kind, yet firm, In being respectful without being taken advantage of I only want to be fearless and resilient and myself Michelle: The difficulties of life are intended To make us better, not bitter You can’t have a better tomorrow, If you keep thinking about yesterday Mo: Cause in the end, we all become stories (and Jessica: So make your story legendary) So set yourself goals then kick them (and Jessica: in the face) Stay committed to your decisions, But stay flexible (and Jessica: in your approach) Dynasty: Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Andi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Andi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux, baby! Quincy: Flexing like a heartbeat, we don’t like to speak Put on next when we flex, how you scream (with Dynasty: Flux!) Sierra: Being dishonest gets you nowhere Just be yourself and show them off your flex (with Flux Girls: Flux!) Bambi and Jimmy: Being flexible in life doesn't mean you don't make plans It means you have multiple plans to choose from (with Flux Girls: Flux!) Kyle: When you show them pity it flips a switch. be kind and see eye to eye, Getting high, see the demons in my eyes, before I die And be spitting off causing injury/ But five years from now I bet she see Don't want to show yourself I guess, I'm God bless, I'm success so fuck stress And when this beat drops, your heart stops Just show them boys whos boss Chillin' with homies and family Just believe in yourself and you'll be happy My own worst enemy so fuck it, either way, I can't lose Hang yourself and be sure to allow me to keep the noose, Let me teach you all the sounds of love And show them in this most fleeting of moments Mo and Sonya: Be a girl with a mind Be a woman with attitude And a lady with class Be the kind of woman that when your feet Hit the floor each time the devil says, Oh crap she’s up Cinderella is proof that a new pair of shoes Can change your life Michelle and Sierra with Flux Girls and Dynasty: The difficulties of life are intended (Quincy: You just gotta do it) To make us better, not bitter You can’t have a better tomorrow, (Michelle: A better tomorrow) If you keep thinking about yesterday Mo, Andi and Jessica with Jimmy, Flux Girls and Dynasty: Cause in the end, we all become stories (Jessica: Ohhh) So make your story legendary So set yourself goals then kick them in the face (Kyle: Kick em' out, yeah) Stay committed to your decisions, But stay flexible in your approach (Mo: Baby, you got this) Flux Girls, Quincy, Jimmy, and Dynasty: Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Andi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Bambi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux, baby! Sierra: There is no money in this world that will make us fight! Bambi: The difficulties of life are intended To make us better, not bitter Mo: You can’t have a better tomorrow, If you keep thinking about yesterday Sonya: Cause in the end, we all become stories So make your story legendary Michelle: So set yourself goals then kick them in the face Stay committed to your decisions Andi: But stay flexible in your approach Flux Girls, Quincy, Jimmy, and Dynasty: Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Andi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux, Flux, Flux, Flux (Bambi: Girl, just get up and flex!) Flux, baby! Kyle: Yeah Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs